bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbatos (6★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |altname = Barbatos |id = 10765 |idalt = |no = 1129 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 203 |animation_idle = 76 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 6, 10, 14, 59, 63, 67, 124, 128, 132 |normal_distribute = 15, 10, 10, 8, 5, 5, 22, 13, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 6, 10, 14, 18, 22, 59, 63, 67, 71, 124, 128, 132, 136, 140, 144 |bb_distribute = 11, 7, 4, 3, 3, 10, 5, 4, 3, 17, 10, 8, 6, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 6, 10, 14, 18, 22, 59, 63, 67, 71, 124, 130, 136, 142, 148, 154, 160, 166 |sbb_distribute = 10, 6, 4, 3, 3, 10, 5, 3, 3, 16, 10, 8, 6, 4, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A vicious warrior from another world who betrayed his comrades during the ancient the Aeth'er Wars. After thousands of years following the Aeth'er Wars, Barbatos was resurrected as a murderer of heroes by an unknown entity. Despising all who call themselves heroes, and still as deranged and bloodthirsty as ever, he set off after young heroes with his merciless axe. It is believed he will most likely continue killing until he has satisfied his bloodlust. |summon = I will be civilized today. Consider yourself lucky. |fusion = Still relying on Fusion?! Fine. Make the best of it then. |evolution = A real man doesn't run from a fight! Who wants to be cut into pieces first?! | hp_base = 4320 |atk_base = 1720 |def_base = 1490 |rec_base = 1150 | hp_lord = 6000 |atk_lord = 2250 |def_lord = 1950 |rec_lord = 1500 | hp_anima = 6742 |rec_anima = 1302 |atk_breaker = 2448 |def_breaker = 1752 |def_guardian = 2148 |rec_guardian = 1401 |def_oracle = 1851 |rec_oracle = 1797 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Hero Killer |lsdescription = Slightly boosts critical hit rate & considerably boosts critical damage |lsnote = 10% boost to rate, 125% boost to damage |lstype = Attack |bb = Tres Assault |bbdescription = 15 combo Fire attack on all foes & boosts Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 80% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 220 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Genocide Braver |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & considerably boosts Atk and critical hit rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 100% boost to Atk, 30% boost to critical hit rate |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |evofrom = 10764 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = *This unit is from the game titled . |addcat = Tales of Link |addcatname = Barbatos2 }}